High School
by JEK623
Summary: Before the badges and guns, what happened in high school? Edited&Reuploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**High School.**

Chapter One:

Jennifer Jareau smiled genuinely at a plump Penelope Garcia, one of her best friends, who had just told her that she had finally, after three years of canoodling around, had finally fallen in love with her true sweetheart.

"You're dating Spencer? Finally!" The blond cheerleader exclaimed, hugging her friend. The student body took as much drama as they could get, but sometimes, rare times, they would congratulate one another stonily at their achievements. Relationships, for example.

During the midst of the celebration, JJ happened to glance down the hall, to see her guilted crush, who was grinning happily down at a chocolate-haired cheerleader, who was returning the smile back up at him.

The look at the happy couple sent a billion small daggers to her heart.

"You're seriously still hung up on Aaron Hotchner? _Really_, Jayje? " Penelope noticed, sighing irritatedly at her friend, who was gazing at the careless football player, watching him bend down to give loving kiss to his long-time girlfriend, Haley Gellar, Quantico High's It-girl: cheerleading captain, majorette, student council president, ecetera, ecetera.

Their love; a fairytale-esqe cliche.

JJ sighed sadly, wishing it were her other than her teammate and 'best friend' recieving that kiss. Turning back to her friend, she expressed apology through her gaze, suddenly too lovesick to communicate with words. Penelope rolled her eyes, tolerating it. JJ was just a hopeless romantic, a dreamer.

In JJ's mind, a thick debate of her actions of pulling certain strings. Attempting to convince the English teacher, Mrs. Strauss, to suggest Aaron tutoring for his faulty grades, was a little insane, right?

_Once he sees his grades, he'll be crawling into your arms, _her heart told her. JJ shook it off, still thinking of the horrible idea she'd pulled.

Glancing down at her small, wiry frame, she looked down the hall to Haley. She was just as good as Haley; pretty, sporty, flirty. She may be smart, and friends with a different crowd, but she was just as liked.

"Jayje-" Penelope said, but was cut off by the sound of their names being called. They both looked down at the end of the hall to see Derek Morgan, clad in all his football glory, accompanied by Emily Prentiss, wearing all black as usual, and holding her books tightly to her chest.

Pleasantries were exchanged, and soon they all fell into an even conversation.

Despite the dramatic array of social positions in the friend group, it was nice to see that everyone was still friendly, after being acquainted several years. JJ had one thing Haley didn't: friends she inherited not out of social ranking, but people she could trust with her life.

Suddenly, the hallway was filled with a loud array profanities.

Mrs. Strauss had long approached Aaron Hotchner and handed over a piece of paper, which could only be assumed as a list of his failed assignments. He was smart, JJ knew through glancing at his report cards as she passed his desk, but he was too lazy to do them.

Obviously pissed, he shrugs her nails-breaking-skin hold off as she states something measured, but quite effective at him, before spinning on her heel and trudging off to her classroom.

"What deep shit are you in now?" Derek asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest as Aaron stormed over, exasperated. "You know, man, you always seem to get the short straw-"

"Failing grades isn't something I asked for, Morgan!" Hotch glared, before examining the group of women surrounding his friend. But then he turned away, ignoring their existence. The three girls exchanged a puzzled look, before JJ spoke up. Surprisingly, her voice was strong and level, with thick sarcasm and annoyance.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend to tutor you?"

She snapped, but the last word died on her tongue as Aaron's gaze turned to her, dark and scrutinizing.

Derek went to intervene, sensing a confrontation, when Aaron shushed him with a silent, but attention-grabbing raise of his hand.

"Haley is not top-notch when it comes to English," Aaron admitted, his voice deafening and ignorant.

"Well," JJ cut off, anger replacing her admiration for her crush. Her friends were staring at her, shocked, "I'm kind of surprised, because last time I checked, Haley was perfect; and that was why you two were together. Am I incorrect?" Her glare could freeze motion as she addressed him, sudden annoyance in her blue eyes.

Her point would've fully been established if Derek hadn't cut her off.

"Dude, I think you should let JJ tutor you," he intervened calmly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Immediately, he shrugged it off, revealing distaste. JJ was suddenly offended at the looks she was given.

Spending extra time with Aaron would probably just make everything worse.

"She saved me from getting kicked off the baseball team last fall." Derek pointed out, ignoring her visible anxiety.

"I almost got kicked off the basketball team for failing Bio," Emily admitted, "If it weren't for Jayje, we wouldn't have won championships last winter." A pause cued up the memory of the last shot flung by Emily; if not for her, Quantico's girls team would've been at major fault. Derek sent her a grateful smile that obviously touched her.

"JJ has saved sports team's future with her smarts," Penelope closed, candy-cane striped hair falling into her eyes, but not hiding her determined smile.

The trio's impromptu speech had obviously won Aaron over. Embarrassment washed JJ's face from all the compliments given.

The subject of her infatuation nodded, amused as his eyes continued to scrutinize JJ, who refused to meet his eyes, "Fine. After school. Four o'clock. Library. Don't be late."

In reluctance, JJ nodded just as the bell rang overhead, and he loped off, his infamous stoic expression lazing on his face.

"I bet you won't _just _be studying." Derek stated slyly, walking away. Emily and Penelope just smiled, chuckling lightly as they walked away... leaving a glaring JJ behind.

.

.

Aaron waited at one of the back tables in the dark, musty school library, blank notebook paper splayed in front of him.

The smell of dust and pages, perfumed with age, rotted in his nose. The room was scented of forgotten corpses, Aaron flinched.

He barely had any study dates with Haley; and if they did, it mostly ended in making out, studying elements usually pushed aside and forgotten.

People flitted through the lines of shelves; others sat alone and hogged most tables in the front of the library. Some sat and just talked, a dull hum to Aaron's ears.

Fortunately, though, a few deserted tables were toward the back, unseen. He occupied one by the windows, overlooking rain-doused Quantico.

Examining every inch of the serene landscape outside, he nibbled on his pen, occasionally glancing down at his notebook and the novels splayed open to foreign pages his eyes had never met before, and returned his gaze to the landscape, drinking in the occasional commotion that rolled on outside languidly.

A while later, JJ found him poised over his cruddy notebook, few words scribbled, and a list of books marked by historical authors, turning pages and skimming their works. Of what she understood, most were poetry books or historical authors. And most were filled of romance.

"I never took you as the romantic type," She declares, her voice surprised as she appeared in his peripheral vision, flipping over one of the books to scan the summary. He jumped, turning and giving her a glare as she giggled, taking a seat next to him, her bag abandoned at her feet.

"You confuse me, Aaron Hotchner." She declares, causing a rare smile to crack on his features, making him seem suddenly even more appealing.

"What?" She asks defiantly as a chuckle escapes his usually-grim mouth.

"I get that a lot," he admits, a small trace of truth in his voice, but then the moment is ruined by none other than Will LaMontagne.

He was a year younger than them, and had what seemed to be an obsession with JJ since he met her at his first football game at Quantico, maintaining his position as water-boy only until he was fired for spending more time on the sidelines, chatting her up in an always one-sided conversation rather than being helpful to the team.

"Hey, babe," The junior grinned down at JJ as he curved around a bookshelf where he had obviously been watching, to casually wrap an arm around her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes widened when she recognized the voice, horror painting her once-flirting features.

"Will, please leave me alone." JJ turned to him, blinking her eyelashes, revealing her suddenly-ice eyes. It had become a mantra, as she said it mostly every other day. But mostly, it failed her.

"Aww, come on, babe," Will whined, sitting on the edge of her chair, almost technically _in her lap _as he tried to console her. She leaned away as far as she could, disgusted.

"Please go away." She whispered fiercely, suddenly embarrassed, cheeks flushing a dark fuschia.

"Dude," Aaron finally speaks up, "Back off! Seriously" Aaron stood, towering over the southern boy, eyes frozen chocolate.

"It's none of your business, man," The younger lad stated.

Hotch took a wide step forward, his voice even, "She's here with me, so it is my business."

The sudden proximity startled Will, and he stumbled backwards, falling with a loud thud, before scrambling toward the doors, horrified. Hotch chuckled in spite himself, as he turned to meet JJ's gaping expression, slight admiration in her melting eyes.

"Now," he said, plopping back down in his seat, "What shall I do?" his voice is flirty, formal.

"Brainstorm up a page reviewing an author; look at the rubric and answer all the questions into five decent paragraphs. I'll proofread it in the morning, and if we have to, change a few things. Then, I'll help you with the rest of your assignments, deal?" Her voice is filled with determination and a bit of annoyance.

Reading her hostile tone, he just nodded silently. It seemed that women's attitudes got worse if fuel was added to the irritated flame.

He was puzzled; he saved her from one of the most perverted, disgusting boys at school, and she repays him with a frosted ice to her tone, not at all thankful. She must've really seen him as a horrible character to treat him this way.

_I have to prove her wrong, _he thought with sudden determination.

JJ nodded back as she stood and picked up her bag, hoisting it high on her shoulder.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have cheerleading practice to attend." And with that, she swung on her heel, bounding off to the exit. Aaron watched her as her skirt swished deliciously around her toned legs.

About halfway out of the doors, JJ called over her shoulder, "Put your eyes on your paper, Aaron." Before pulling open the doors and disappearing, a delighted blush painted on her cheeks.

Aaron grinned to himself before indeed turning back to his paper, a new energy coursing through his veins, determined to make JJ proud.

.

.

**A/N: Yet an other revision. But I am proud to go through my old stories and rewrite, to explore my growing maturity for writing. New lengths show me that my words are coming more clear, and I hope you enjoy my writing as much as I do. Thanks, please read and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School. **

Chapter Two:

Emily peeked through her locker, a panic slowly spreading and gurgling in her stomach. _Where is it? _She glared, peering through every nook and cranny of the body-sized space, fear slicing up her insides as the clock across the hall ticked louder and louder by the moment.

The hallway was still filled of people, heading off toward their next class, but the population was decreasing with seconds, and nerves were eating her.

"Looking for this?" A hot breath swerved down her neck, causing her heart to stutter and her eyes to widen at marginal rates. Her Psychology textbook was floating in midair in front of her, that is, until she saw a hand gripping the spine with ease.

Turning, she met the eyes of Derek Morgan.

Just as she went to reach for the thick book, though, he raised it, high above his head and quickly moved away from her.

The lack of proximity made her glance at the clock, calculating whether or not she could get the book and still be on time. A smile perked on her face as she considered her predator immediately, "You don't want to do this, Derek." Her voice was low, suave. And strained, trying not to fall through her seedy persona.

He just laughed, white teeth gleaming under the flourescent lights, as he skirted away from her, into the throngs of people still lingering. She slammed her locker, hung her bag higher on her shoulder, before sprinting through the people, earning a list of profanities and shouts, as she chased him down the hall, his laughter increasing and mingling faintly with hers as he turned a corner and slowed, out of breath.

Jumping on his back, she tried to reach for the book, but he held it far out. It was when Haley Gellar and her entourage passed, yelling out, "_Get a room!_" that she hopped off, just as Haley shouldered into Emily's torso, bumping her bag. Wincing, Emily touched the sensitive spot still lurking on her arm.

Crossing her arms self-consciously over her chest, Emily let one hand stretch out for the book. Noting the sudden, hostile change in the air, he returned the book, just as the bell overhead rang and he muttered a "See you later." before they parted their separate ways.

.

.

"I saw your game of cat and mouse with Derek today," JJ grinned as Emily plopped down beside her in the back of their Psych class, watching the dark-haired girl slump onto the desk in front of her, hiding her face.

"It wasn't cat and mouse," her voice was muffled, "he wouldn't give me my Psych book back."

JJ chuckled, "Your man just walked in right now."

Emily looked up, glaring, to see Derek and his flock, including Aaron Hotchner, enter, flanking in desks relatively in the middle of the room. He didn't glance back at Emily. He chuckled at something Dave Rossi said, and completely ignored her.

"Getting the cold shoulder?" JJ whispered as their teacher walked in, picking up an Expo marker and writing the day's lesson plan on the board.

Emily just groaned, flopping back on the desk.

She stayed like that the whole class, to irked to move.

.

.

The day passed by in a blur, and Emily went to pull out her journal from her book bag, but much to her surprise, it was gone.

And a list of fear turned in her stomach.

Because the only way it was lost, was it was taken, and she had a pretty good idea of who.

Haley Gellar.


	3. Chapter 3

**High School. **

Chapter Three:

A few days later, JJ was at her locker when Aaron ran down the hallway, hollering her name. He almost knocked her over with his infrequent excitement. It surprised most of the students as he found her in the crowd, sprinting forward to meet her and almost knocking her over in the process. He was shaking as he handed her his English paper, handwritten in thick block print and proudly framing an A-minus in the top right hand corner with thick red pen. Smiling at him, she nodded in congratulations, her bitch attitude falling away.

"So, I owe you." He stated, his voice determined, already making up his mind that he needed to spend more time with her. To prove himself decent. Yeah, that was it.

"No, you don't, Aaron. My satisfaction is seeing your GPA increase." She replied, returning his essay to him. He chuckled.

"I am treating you to lunch, m'lady," he declared, ignoring her irritation, as he hooked her arm through his. The moment though, was ruined when Emily sprinted down the hallway, tears running down her face, streaking mascara. People looked at her and chuckled, returning to their cliques with rejuvenation as they gossiped carelessly. Derek was jogging up behind her, breathless.

"What's wrong with Emily?" JJ asked, concerned, unhooking her arm from Aaron's.

Derek looked at her like she was crazy, "You haven't seen it?!" He waved his arms around, motioning around the hallway.

Papers scattered the space, obviously photocopied. Some smeared ink from their places facedown on the tiles, and some leaking down the papers.

Aaron chose one sticking to the wall closest to them, and JJ peered over his shoulder to look. Journal entries, some showing scattered and weak drawings. They weren't great, but it was obviously supposed to be private. It took JJ only a moment to recognize Emily's neat, calculated penmanship.

JJ's lips parted into a gaping expression as she read her friend's most private thoughts; each page filled their lives with the sadness and insecurity that filled Emily's daily mind. She seemed to be really sad. There were some mentions of some sort of abuse, from who it was unknown. It didn't mention physical pain.. just regulating pain that filled her with fear and sadness. Feeling like she was worthless and useless, and that she should just... _die._

But the worst was the mentions of her feelings for Derek Morgan. How her heart raced when he smiled at her, how he was so casual and happy, and treated her like any other raunchy asshole of a jock. Just how she liked him... more like loved him.

Derek looked like a wreck, his once crisp shirt was wrinkled, and sadness shirked his face, "When I find out who did this, I will wring their throat." he mutters, more to himself than anyone else. And with that, he loped off in a weak jog, looking anywhere to find his friend.

JJ sighed, meeting Aaron's eyes, as the lunch bell rang overhead. Saying nothing, she headed off to lunch.

.

.

After purchasing a pack of crackers and a water, JJ headed over to the cheerleader's table, plopping down next to Haley. The group was laughing, the joke behind it unknown to JJ.

"Did she even stay?" laughs one girl, her long blond ponytail flipping over her shoulder as she covered her mouth, leaning into the table for support.

"I think she convinced the nurse to let her leave; I hope she never comes back!" Haley laughed out loud, rolling her eyes as the table flew into another fit.

"Hope who never comes back?" JJ asked interestedly, glancing over to where Penelope, Derek and Spencer were eating, talking quietly. Surprisingly, Aaron was with them and they were all quiet. Penelope had her manicured fingers poised on Morgan's arm. Reid ignored this, flipping a page in one of his thick volumes on the table.

"That Emily Prentiss chick." Haley stated ignorantly, not even caring that she and JJ were friends, "how dumb is she to write in a _journal?! _I mean, you can't trust high school!"

The group laughed, and JJ stayed quiet, appetite abandoned as she sat there the rest of lunch, staring blankly at the wall.

.

.

The minute the period was over, she wrangled Aaron into skipping the last few periods to drive her to Emily's. Her parents weren't home, out at one of those national conferences her mother always attended, leaving the house empty for a change.

Derek demanded to come along, spite his better judgement; Aaron convinced her to let him come anyway.

When they arrived at the large maroon-bricked estate, they chugged through the iron gates and parked near the front door. JJ hopped out, giving Derek a menacing look as he was about to fling the back door open, as she quickly sprinted up onto the wide concrete porch, producing a house key out from under a heavy potted plant, before quickly entering.

Ice-cold air spat at her the minute she entered the house; it was always chilly in the Prentiss home. Quickly, JJ tossed the key aside on the table and clambered up the stairs and expertly navigated herself down the hall she knew so well, into her best friend's bedroom.

The dark haired girl was flopped on her bed, facedown, journal clenched in an iron grip, as she released muffled sobs into her pink, orange and yellow plaid duvet.

"I can't believe they'd do that, Jayje," she said not turning to meet her friend's surprised expression, "I _can't_."

JJ sat down on the edge of the bed next to her friend's figure, patting her hair gently as she surfaced from the floral-scented bedspread, eyes puffy and red. "I knew Haley had it, but I didn't know she could be so _low._"

"I know, sweetie." JJ sighed, as she suddenly heard faint pounding footsteps climbing the stairs. Grimacing, she said, "Don't hate me." before bracing herself for the knock Derek let touch the white wood door. Emily's confusion immediately dissipated as she slowly went blank, "Is that...?"

Silently, JJ nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Slowly, she stood, disentangling herself from her friend to open the door and let the drama begin.

.

.

A/N: Not only a cliffhanger, but a complete change in context. Hope you enjoy and are excited for the next chapter! :) I still own nothing; if I did, JJ and Hotch, and Derek and Emily would be canons.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Previously, in "High School"…..

**- A/N: This chapter is violent & based off of nothing real.. I hope!-**

_Derek scooted over to Emily and lent his head back and said something into her ear. She nodded, almost reluctantly and stood, following him in suit. _

She hopped into his SUV and sat in beside him, staring as he fumbled for words. She watched as he gripped the wheel as they pulled out. They were pulling up to the front of the school before he spoke."Why were you flirting? With my best friend? Who's about to start dating one of your best friends?" Emily shot him down with herglare. It showered him with regained energy. She recoils when he shoots her daggers and spits, "Emily. If you're trying to make me j-"

She cuts him off, "Jealous, I know." Her pretty brown orbs are filled with knowing and understanding. Her sincerity catches him completely off guard. He grabs her hand and she recoils, gripping her wrist. "Why are you mad at me? I mean, -" He stopped when her brown orbs shone with glassy tears. He looked back down at her wrist to find fresh cuts lining up and down her wrists, but worse, bruises hiding under them. He stares into her eyes, realizing he didn't know. She stared out the windshield, staring at her new

2011 Hyundai Elantra that was sitting beside them, waiting patiently for it's owner's return. "My dad's abusive, my mom walked out on us. I have nothing now. I just wanna die. And I like you but- it just wont work." her voice was aligned and she was careful when she opened the door. She bent over to grab her cell phone that fell on the ground when her shirt flew up against her shoulders to reveal a large slivery cut. Derek gingerly took her arm, causing her to turn around.

"What is he doing to you?" The question poured out of his mouth before he could think of it. The words. The meaning. Everything that Emily dealt with was written in her journal. Except for a life-changing secret that she would look back on, disgusted. Before he could think, he pulled Emily over the console and hugged her. She slipped off of him and then exited the car. She slipped into the Elantra and took her time on the way home, avoiding the front door so that _he _wouldn't realize she was home.

-Later that Night-

Emily quietly booted up her computer, briefly checking the time on her cell phone. **1:34 A.M. **She had finished her homework hours ago and was now seeing if anyone was online to talk to.

JENNIFER JAREAU *ON

DEREK MORGAN *OFF

AARON HOTCHNER *OFF

PENELOPE GARCIA * ON

SPENCER REID *ON

Clicking the three names on, JJ gave her goodnight after an hour of their crush-convo (their obsessive talk of Aaron and Derek). Spencer and Emily talked of nothing but pointless subjects and he logged off. PENELOPE: U HAVE A CRUSH ON D.M.?

EMILY: IDK MAYBE.

PENELOPE: WE'RE D8TING AGAIN. STAY AWAY.

EMILY: GEEZ P. OK.

_EMILY HAS LOGGED OFF. _

Emily then went to bed and fell into an aimless, deep sleep. But only to be awakened five hours later, on a Thursday, burnt and bruised by her father in his drunken haze. Emily stared at her left eye, throbbing and swelled into an ugly purple patch. She was hiding in the school nurse's office all day at school, and when she was out in the hall? Cover up matted across the purple which was now barely audible. She bit her split lip (mounded with the lipsticks and glosses she could get her hands on) and flinched. Derek Morgan knew. He _knew. _Of all people. He would stare and plead to help, but she refused. That was, until one day. _

He took her into the vacant football locker room during PE. And asked her to let him see her scars. _All _of them. She bit her lip as he gingerly plucked off her white-and-black striped shirt off to reveal a see-through camisole. There was one between her shoulder blades. And slits made by a variety of knives and so many bruises. She rolled the bottom of her cotton pants up as high as they could go and revealed cuts and bruises on her knees and shins. But the ones on her wrists were the worst because she'd cut them.

His hands explored the damages and she felt a slight sense of comfort tracing against her tan, warm skin. She was praying he wouldn't touch her waist, where her father had stabbed her with a cooking knife that morning. No hope there. His hand traced it and she screamed in pain. He stared as she limped over to a mirror and lifted the camisole to reveal the sliced markings. Derek rushed to the first-aid kit hanging on the wall and pulled out rubbing alcohol and a large piece of band-aid cloth.

Rubbing was painful and Emily would howl or stiffen when the alcohol cleaned the cut. She hugged Derek, thanking him and asking him politely if he could "back off" of her life. Just to give her a break from being social. Reluctantly, (after she begged and pled) he agreed. But the thing was, she wanted him. But Penelope stood in their way.

Next period, was prep class (study hall) and she was passing notes to JJ every now and then. Telling her about Penelope and Derek's dating that restarted. It was still going and it killed her inside. Emily and Penelope were best friends. But the whole Derek thing was murdering their friendship. So Emily backed out of the social eye for at least a month. Her long black hair hung loose, her clothes still a variety of dark shades, and her Converse high-tops still trending. STAY AWAY! Was spray-painted on her baby-blue/black and white locker. She slipped in during the halfway mark of English fourth period, then slipped in the back row, next to Aaron. He picked a piece of filler paper out of his binder, re-clipped it back in place, then scrawled:

**What's wrong with you?**

Emily stared at the note, her fragile demeanor scared and worried. Realizing this was Aaron Hotchner, her best friend since age eight, she knew she had to tell him. In a hard-to-get attitude.

_Me? What's wrong with ME? Ask Penelope and her boyfriend. _

Rereading the sentence was a living hell as blood rushed to her face. She slid the note across the double desk. He reread the note several times, mystery and confusion written all over his face. Then he _smiled. _Smiled. Like, dimples and all.

**You mean, Derek? Derek Morgan?**

_No, Derek… I HAVE NO IDEA! Of course, DEREK MORGAN!_

Aaron Hotchner's dimples deepened, if that was even possible. Jesus, Emily Prentiss was one of the smartest people he knew, but in the love department? She was clueless and stupid.

**Are you sure she didn't just b-tch because she was angry? She was jealous because Morgan had an eye for you & you only?**

_Dude, don't get my hopes up! I can't deal with the heartbreak, not after what happened with Ian!_

Ian Doyle, Emily's ex boyfriend, did a lot of terrible things to her that was just hard to think about: abuse was mostly it, a quick second pressuring her to have sex and do drugs. But she never did. And then, he threw her down the school stairs and she was hospitalized (Thanks to Derek and his speedy 9-1-1 calls) for a month. But that's when she became friends with Derek and they just, stuck like glue.

**Ian moved to New Zealand four yrs ago… ask D if he wants 2 hang out.**

_What's with the TXT talk?_

**Em…**

_Fine… at lunch. _

**Alright, Strauss is looking. Later sister!**

_LOL! -heart, heart-_

Emily wrote with her purple gel pen, repeating EMEREK or DEMILY in fancy scrawl. Soon enough, the bell rang and Emily stared at the gelled bubbly letters and tossed it in the trash, going to her locker before her lunch period. Little did she know someone picked it up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emily slipped into the back of the detention hall that was littered with students, with a small black lunch tray and gingerly set it down on the wooden countertop of the desk. She took a bite of her sandwich and a sip of Diet Cherry Coke, then opened her journal and began writing.

**Dear Journal,**

**I can't take him not knowing the truth. I mean, A said it was ok for me to like **_**him. **_**but I am afraid to admit it, what would he do? Let me down easy? Admit the ugly truth in an obnoxious demeanor? I don't even know anymore! God..**

**Heartlessly numb, Em. **

Emily closed the book and pulled out her cell phone and clicked it on. A group of her delinquents glanced her way. Emily shuddered and looked down. She knew Tamera and Cole would be ticked at her for spending so much time with JJ, but her delinquents couldn't know what was going on.

To: Derek

From: Emily

MSG: Hey. Little did Emily know that she sent Derek her journal entry in a photo…

To: DerekYOU THERE?**Derek Morgan has blocked this number. **

The message hit her like gunshots. What did she do? .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Derek Morgan gazed at the clear text of Emily's journal entry. The big block letters were obvious and this was no joke, basically legitimate . Aaron Hotchner. Emily Prentiss like Aaron Hotchner.

**A/N: Dirty intensity. Now onto Hotch/JJ. BTW, PLEASE READ: I AM GOING TO CONTINUE WRITING. Sorry for the gap!**


End file.
